fallout_fallen_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobham Police
The Cobham Trade Hub (abbreviated as CTH) is a small settlement located in the ruins of Cobham, Kent. It has become a very prosperous and wealthy settlement thanks to the abundance of food that the farms surrounding it produces. Backstory There is little to no information about the founding of the Hub, but there are many stories and theories about how the Hub came to be. The primary belief is that not long before the Great War, many of the survivors who did not have a place in a vault organised a plan of action in case the war began. The survivors set their hopes in Cobham as it was a location that all of them were familiar with and could get to quickly. They invested in some rudimentary shelters that would help them to survive the fallout and help them to rebuild. When the Great War started, many of these residents made it to Cobham before the bombs fell. Cobham was far enough away not to be obliterated by the nuclear weapons that hit London, but would still be affected with a large amount of fallout. These residents spend several years in these hastily built shelters, and many didn't survive. The ones who did emerge healthily found the task of rebuilding their once quaint village a difficult task. Increase in trade During the process of rebuilding, a need for fresh food was growing ever more critical. Some of the residents began exploring the remnants of the farms that had surrounded Cobham in the hope of finding leftover food that was stockpiled from before the war. Raiders and animals had scavenged most of the food, but something strange was discovered. Many of the plants in the farms were exhibiting some strange properties that made them flourish in this post-apocalyptic environment. It turned out that just enough fallout had landed in Cobham to contaminate the soil making it extremely fertile, much more fertile than it was before the war. This soil, in turn, mutated the plants that grew there making them much more substantial than their un-mutated counterparts and produce more food. Using this to their advantage, the locals began to establish some small farms in the local area, and before long, food became an abundant resource. News of Cobham travelled across the wasteland and before long, caravans began to appear in their droves, looking to trade anything for fresh food. Capitalization Cobham soon became a popular trade hub, but people required more than food. Many offers came in from other traders asking to set up shop in Cobham and provide their services, from gunsmiths to sex workers. It was decided that a free market agreement would be drafted so anyone trading in Cobham would have to abide by the same rules. The CTH would provide two services. Firstly a police force. The police force would not be used to coerce any traders or customers and would only exist to keep the peace and defend Cobham from raiders. Secondly, a trade dispute commission which would exist as a medium to settle any disagreements that would come about from the daily trading. In return for these services, all traders would have to agree to a "Nonaggression Axiom", which made sure that all traders could not coerce customers using violence.